


My Appreciation

by Sheiladine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheiladine/pseuds/Sheiladine
Summary: Just some crack fiction junk. Read at your own risk. Peridot x Lars x Pearl - The most triggering of pairings. Pairings are represented as 18+. The more people I trigger... the more times I win. The warning tags are there for a reason. **actively editing out my cruddy mistakes one at a time.**





	1. My Apprecciation

“This is incredible! I haven't seen technology like this in what… wait, how long has it been since I arrived on Earth? Oh, who cares, this is fantastic!” Peridot exclaimed in excitement while browsing through the rooms of Lars’ newly burgled ship.

 

“I've never seen anything like it since I took it for myself.” Lars shrugged with a smirk. His smirk quickly transformed into a nervous watchfulness as Peridot wandered mindlessly into his room.

 

“H-hey, wait a moment!” Lars yelled at Peridot, quickly running after her. “This is just my room, there's nothing interesting in here-"

 

Lars was interrupted by Peridot's giggling as she rolled playfully around on his bed.

 

“These ships always had the nicest relaxation quarters.” Peridot sighed gleefully, pulling the covers up to her face in an overly, yet unintentionally cute fashion. 

 

Lars stared at her with an embarrassed look of disbelief on his face. So this was Peridot. He thought to himself. She’s….adorable. He watched as the green gem continued to lose herself giddily, and he sighed, lying on the other side of the bed in defeat. He thought there would be no harm done letting her roam around his room. It’s not like he had anything to hide in here, anyway. He didn't even have any of his magazines to keep him entertained while he was gone. He glanced over at Peridot again and traced his eyes down her tightly spandexed body, feeling a tinge of arousal quickly followed by a wave of more embarrassment as he looked up at the ceiling trying not to think of anything dirty.

 

Suddenly, Peridot leapt on top of him playfully, causing him to stare at her in a confused stupor. She brought her face up extremely close to his, and all he could do was look back at her nervously and questioningly. She gave him a studious look before roughly kissing him on the lips. Lars' eyes widened in shock as a response

 

What the heck? Is she putting the moves on me or what?!  Lars thought to himself in shock. Before he could react more she pulled back, looked at him curiously, and lied back down lazily next to him with a look of disappointment plastered on her face.

 

“Humans are so… strange. What did I do wrong?” Peridot asked annoyed.

 

“W-what?” Lars asked, stuttering and completely unsure of what she was talking about.

 

“I was doing some research on human interactions. I mostly resemble a young human female. I read something about how if a young human female feels grateful to an adult human Male then she should show her gratitude in these certain ways-"

 

“Wait, what?! What were you reading?!” Lars asked shocked. He felt slightly disappointed that she was only trying to say thank you. What a hell of a way to say thank you.

 

“Oh, not just reading, there were these weird videos too. Obviously I have failed to make a good impression or I have made a mistake in the initiation. Hmm…” Peridot thought aloud.

 

Lars looked at her in disbelief. Was she being serious right now? Before he could say anything Peridot was in top of him again. She kissed him again and for the second time he was overwhelmed with confusion and complete embarrassment. When their lips parted she stood up on her knees, looked down at him as he laid under her, and frowned in disappointment again.

 

“I just don't know what I'm doing wrong.” Peridot sighed once more in annoyance as she sat straddled on top of him. She was right over his groin. Lars stared at her more nervously than ever.

 

“Y-you d-didnt do anything wrong. A simple thank you woulda been enough…” He stammered, swallowing difficulty.

 

She has no idea what she’s doing to me. Lars thought in frustration.

 

“Oh, that's strange. I thought that wouldn’t suffice... But that still doesn't explain why you're acting so weird though.” Peridot folded her arms and shifted slightly on top of him.

 

Lars thought he was going to flip her over and tear her clothes off if this continued, but knew better than to do such a thing since she had no idea what she was doing.

 

“T-that’s complicated. Now, can you get off of me? You're making me…”  Lars trailed off. He didn’t want to say what she was making him feel.

 

“Complicated? I'm sure I can understand it. We have plenty of time now that you don’t age and all.” Peridot giggled at her own keen observation.

 

“Also, if I get off of you you're just gonna run away and then I'll never get any answers! You didn't even finish what you were saying! I'm making you wha-?!” Peridot said annoyed until she felt him move in a strange way under her.

 

Lars was burning bright red in embarrassment. She was making him aroused and he now had an erection that he was sure she could feel since she was right on top of him. Now Peridot was the one starting to grow red in embarrassment next.

 

“Uhhh, isn't that supposed to be associated with human procreation?” Peridot asked nervously. However, she didn’t  get off of him and continued to straddle him as if nothing happened.

 

“Thats not the only thing its for...” Lars mumbled. He wanted this moment to he over.

 

“Oh? What else is it used for then? Did I do something on accident?” Peridot asked concerned.

 

“J-just to feel nice and be intimate.. come on, this is embarrassing!” Lars said looking away from her.

 

“Oh… I didn't mean to embarrass you. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?.” Peridot asked, genuinely concerned.

 

Lars mentally groaned and his groin throbbed at her ignorance.

 

“Trust me, you do not want to help with this.” He grimaced.

 

“Well, nothing really sounds wrong with helping you feel…. Nice and being… being intimate? I mean, we cant fuse or anything.” She laughed nervously. “I mean, you can’t fuse still, right?” She asked a little more seriously.

 

“No.” Not in a gem sense . Lars thought frustratingly.

 

“Then I don’t know what you’re so worried about.” Peridot shrugged and smirked.

 

“Fine, you'll take one look and decide you’ve had enough.” Lars said annoyed.

 

“Pff,I doubt it.” Peridot said confidently.

 

“You still need to get off of me for a moment.” Lars commented.

 

“You're not going to run away are you?” Peridot asked suspiciously.

 

“Trust me… it's not going to happen like this… you're free to leave whenever though…” Lars said hesitantly.

 

Once Peridot got off of him he started peeling off his clothes nervously as Peridot watched nearly entranced. Human female anatomy was close to her own, but Male anatomy was a lot less curvy and arguably more boring, but she was interested in seeing the differences up close in person, including  a certain part completely missing from their own bodies that she was sure she was sitting on top of just moments ago. Peridot continued to watch curiously as he unbuckled his pants and slid them off. He was only in his boxers. She stared at the bulge underneath. Lars sighed in embarrassment before slipping off his boxers, completely exposing himself to her.

 

“That's so strange.” Peridot said flatly.

 

“W-what, no its it's not!” Lars snapped back at her defensively.

 

“It’s all swollen. Does it hurt?” Peridot asked.

 

Not as much as my pride . Lars thought.

 

“In a way..” He mumbled.

 

“H-how would I help fix it?” Peridot stammered curiously.

 

“The same way that humans “procreate" I guess. Just no baby is involved.” Lars said, continuing to be super flustered, he looked away from her again. He knew once he said that she would leave... and he could just beat one out.

 

“Oh, I can mimic female anatomy onto my own quite easily since our basic forms are already similar! And I have been practicing trying to shapeshift.” Peridot said excitedly as she slipped off the top part of her spandex suite. Her perky breasts were exposed and Lars’ jaw dropped in response. She then slid off the bottom part of her spandex suite. It didn't matter that her skin was green, he desired her tight perky body. She was small with a tiny waist, but had curves where it mattered.

 

“Now what?” Peridot asked, looking at him eagerly.

 

“Um.. uh…” Lars swallowed nervously. “C-can you lie down on your back?”

 

“Psh, yeah.” Peridot said it as if it wasn’t even a challenge. She lied on her back with her legs slightly spread. Lars couldn't believe he was doing this with someone he just met… someone who just wrote him letters without even knowing who he was. He positioned himself on top of her and spread her legs more.

 

“I-I hope I'm doing this right…” right…” Peridot mumbled.

 

“Well, this is my first time actually doing this too…” Lars mumbled.

 

“Huh? What do you normally do to…?” Peridot started to ask.

 

“I use my hand… I hear it doesn't feel nearly as good though.” Lars commented, looking away from her again, blushing.

 

“Interesting…” Peridot commented, looking at one of her hands. Lars turned even more red and flustered at her reaction, this entire encounter was awkward to him. He continued by positioning himself in between her legs, the tip of his length against her opening. He heard her gasp in surprise

 

“Y-you okay?” Lars asked.

 

“Y-yeah, just weird having something… somebody else about go inside of me. Haha…” Peridot laughed nervously.

 

“I'll try to be gentle.”Lars said in reply, sensing nervousness. He slid slowly inside of her and he heard her gasp again, she started to breath deeply. He slowly slid himself all the way inside of her and she whimpered.

 

“A-Are you still okay?” Lars asked her.

 

“Yes, this just feels… strange. Are you okay?” Peridot asked genuinely.

 

Lars blushed again.

 

“This is amazing, you dont even have to ask…” Lars looked to the side smiling slightly. He started to gently thrust into her. He buried his head next to hers and listened to her aroused breathing. He didn't even think they, gems, could become aroused. She must've duplicated that anatomy pretty well…

 

“N-now I know why humans seem to like doing this…” Peridot said breathily, her face turning a tinge of pink from her aroused state. She put her arms around his back. She started to move to the same rhythm as him, bucking her hips against his.

 

“D-does that feel as good to you as it does to me?” Peridot asked curiously and somewhat hopefully.

 

Lars smiled in response.

 

“Y-yeah, it does.” He replied. 

 

After a bit of time passed could feel himself edging. Peridot was so tight and warm he knew he couldn't last much longer, and her involuntary noises of pleasure were driving him crazy.

 

“I-I feel like I-I'm going to burst.” Peridot said slightly dazed.

 

“That's normal… “ Lars mumbled.  He didn't know how to tell her that he was going to, quite literally burst inside of her. 

 

“W-whats normal? Bursting or feeling li-Oh stars! Lars!” Peridot yelled as she held onto him tightly, feeling her nether regions flash in a wave of pleasure. He gasped and released inside of her as a reaction to her orgasm, and he let out a stifled moan.  Peridot felt as he filled her up with some sort of warm sticky fluid, but even that felt great to her however odd it was. She thought that was probably what made it hot and throbbing...

 

“W-what was that feeling?” Peridot gasped incredulously.

 

“The reason why people do this.” Lars breathed heavily, lying on top of her.

 

“I understand why now.” Peridot sighed. “I hope this shows you my appreciation for showing me your ship...”

 

“Yeah, it really does… Now’s when you would kiss me, by the way.” Lars smiled and said jokingly.

 

“Why are you humans so confusing!” Peridot yelled before pulling him into a kiss.

 

…

 

Peridot and Lars both casually walked out of the room. Lars scratched his head and looked the opposite direction of Peridot since he quickly saw that Pearl was looking around the ship.

 

“Peridot! Where have you been? The others have been looking for you everywhere.” Pearl said sternly.

 

Peridot ran up to Pearl excitedly.

 

“I've been studying this human ritual called sex , and can you believe that its it's not just used for procreation? I can't explain it,you just gotta try it for yourself Pearl!”

 

...


	2. Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad attempt at plot between all of the gross smut. Hueh.

Lars thought he would die of embarrassment as a result of Peridot's remark, as did Pearl. Pearl was more up to date on the topic of sex than Peridot was, although admittingly Pearl had never partook in the act, and never thought she would due to her preferences. 

Peridot excitedly twirled around and walked giddily out of the spaceship, giggling the entire time. Pearl and Lars assumed to meet up with the other gems for whatever Pearl said they needed her for. 

“Oh no... she’s gonna tell everyone about this isn't she?” Lars asked, feeling very unsettled. 

“Um, I'm sure somebody will stop her after the first, uh... attempt, but yes, everybody will likely know and think of it as… strange.” Pearl murmured hesitantly. 

"Great..." Lars said defeatedly. 

Pearl stared at him gawkingly. She had a foreign thought that he seemed to have become quite attractive since being turned pink. She tried to shake the thought  away quickly. It was still difficult for her to suppress the attraction she has for pink. Her t houghts were graciously interrupted by the same person she was trying to not think about. 

“Please don’t take what she said personally.” Lars begged, to Pearl. 

Lars really did not want to offend Pearl in that way. He always thought of Pearl as quite pretty... and nice. Pearl was thankfully a lot more accustomed to regular human interactions than Peridot, so she understood the embarassment involved.

“Oh, I didn’t… I'm sure that she was just excited to experience something new… I myself have never had the _pleasure_ …-” Pearl foudn herself watching Lars intently as she was saying this, but quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she was saying. 

_What is coming over me? I need to watch what Is ay out loud._ Pearl thought to herself. 

Lars looked a back at Pearl awkwardly. 

_Now 'she' is acting strange_. Lars thought nervously.  _What was with these gems today?_  Usually having cute girls approach him would be a dream, but this was a little different and a bit strange to say the least. He thought Peridot was just a strange occurance from someone he didn't quite know, but Pearl he knew a bit more, even with their limited interactions, she had lived in Beach City for a long time. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn't mean it that way!" Pearl stammered alarmingly. "Well... unless you didn't take it negatively then I suppose I did mean-oh my, I'm talking too much again, aren't I?!” Pearl held her hands in her face and looked away, flustered.

 _What is wrong with her?_ Lars thought to himself. He lifted a hand toward Pearl’s arm in response. Pearl glanced over at the movment, quickly turned and embraced him in a sudden hug, holding on to him euphorically for a few moments before hastily letting him go, staring at him in shock and embarassment at her own unruly actions. 

“Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I have no idea what has gotten into me!” Pearl exclaimed, ashamed. 

Lars could only look at her incredulously, not sure how to react. 

“It’s okay…if you want you can, uh… join me… in my room.” Lars smiled nervously.

 _This is insane.You're really pushing your luck._  Lars thought to himself nervously. 

Pearl continued to look to the side awkwardly, nervously rubbing her arm. Lars turned around, bright red in embarassment and regret for saying such an outlandish thing to Pearl of all people, and walked to his room. 

 _Why did you think that would work you idiot? You just had sex with another gem. And why would she ever be interested you of all people?_ Lars thought frustratingly.

To Lars' pleasant surprise Pearl ran after him into his room just as the door was about to shut.

“I suppose there's a first time for everything.” Pearl laughed nervously.

***

“Geez Peridot, you can't go around telling everyone that you… did that. That's a private thing!” Greg yelled at her exasperated. Amethyst was giggling uncontrollably.

“Oh? Interesting. Luckily you two and Pearl are the only ones I have told! Ha! I don't know why I just feel so… so strange! I can't get it-HIM out of my mind.” Peridot grumbled before ruffling her hair in frustration.

“Sounds like you have a crush, Peri.” Amethyst teased, making an over-exaggerated kissing face.

“What?! I do NOT… think... I have… one of those… fine! Maybe I do! So what?!” Peridot yelled defensively.

“Aw, little Peri has a crush on a human.” Amethyst teased. Greg just shook his head at the two.

“Well, technically he is not a normal human… oh, what do I do?...this stinks. I'm such a clod!” Peridot yelled.

“You go back and tell Pinky Pie you like him, that's what you do.” Amethyst teased Peridot.

“Oh be quiet! You’re… you’re right! I should go and!...” Peridot paused for a moment before screaming loudly and very suddenly.

“Uh, what?” Amethyst asked, confused. 

“I told Pearl to go have sex with him!” Peridot yelled falling to her knees in defeat. 

Amethyst continued to bust out laughing and Greg continued to shake his head at her. .

“You don't really think Pearl would? Ha! That's a good one Peri!” Amethyst laughed loudly.

“Well... she isn't even back yet! I'll wait until she gets back just to make sure…” Peridot mumbled nervously, pacing rapidly.

“I really don't think you have to worry about anything.” Amethyst commented casually.

***  
Pearl was glancing around Lars’ room timidly before sitting down on the edge of his bed. Lars hesitantly sat next to her, still nervous and still struck with disbelief that this was even happening. The two looked away from each other awkwardly until Pearl started to slowly look back at him, quickly and aggressively pulling him into a passionate kiss. Lars couldn't react due to the shock of her sudden movements, and to his added surprise she pushed him backward onto the bed where Pearl continued to kiss him roughly. Lars had a more slender build than what she was used to, but that didn't stop her. She forced his mouth open with her own, caressing her tongue against his. Lars put a hand through her hair, and wrapped his other arm around her back as they continued their passionate kissing session.

Pearl was a lot more mature and experienced than Peridot was, even though he was fairly certain she had never had sex with a male human. Pearl seemed to know how to handle him better than Peridot did. Pearl also seemed to be surprisingly more aggressive. The two began to remove articles of clothing off of their own bodies. Lars stopped at his boxers, feeling the same nervousness he felt with Peridot. He watched as Pearl lifted her top off, exposing perfectly morphed breasts without her even being asked to. They were almost flat and and they were smaller than Peridot’s. Pearl was also quite a bit taller, but had less curves than Peridot, but he knew looking at her clothed that she was slender, but so was he, so he didn’t really have room to complain. Once she took off her underwear she noticed him watching her, transfixed.

“I-is everything alright?” Pearl stammered.

“Uh… oh, yeah! You're just… really pretty.” Lars said embarrassed, but he meant it. Pearl was thin as a rail, but beautiful. She looked delicate.

Pearl blushed and momentarily looked away in response before slowly gazing back at him.

“Well... we can’t get started until you take those off, right?” Pearl pointed to his shorts.

Lars’ face flushed nervously. Pearl lied down neatly next to him. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Pearl said indifferently.

 _That was supposed to be my line._ Lars thought humiliatingly.

“What? No! I definitely want to, it’s just…” Lars sighed, not qutie sure what to say before he hesitantly slid them off. Pearl continued to look at him indifferently before spreading her legs. He took this as a sign to get on top of her and in between them. He positioned himself like he did with Peridot. The only difference was that Pearl was the same height as him with a more slender build, so they were face to face to each other.

The way Pearl looked at him now all sultry like made him feel like he was going to go insane. He positioned himself at her entrance and she let out a small gasp. He slowly slid himself into her. Her small frame tightening around his length. When he was all the way in he looked at her nervously.

“Are you okay?” Lars asked worringly.

“Y-yes.” Pearl said breathily.

Small moans escaped her while he started sliding in and out of her.

“I-it feels bigger than it l-looks.” Pearl said innocently.

Lars smiled awkwardly trying not to show how bothered he was by that comment. Pearl put her hands behind his head and pulled him into another rough kiss while he trusted inside of her. Pearl's tongue played around with his. He wondered for a moment how many gems she could've practiced on. jPearl slowly slid her hands down and traced his back, her nails slightly digging into him as she did so. It still felt amazing. Everything she did felt amazing.

Some time passed like this and he could feel himself edging. Lars hoped that Pearl felt as good as he did, at least. He was about to say something about not lasting much longer, but Pearl surprised him once more by flipping him over so that she was on top of him. He was too taken aback by her sudden movements and strength that he could only stare at her with wide eyes. She straddled him as she looked down at him. Pearl's eyes sidened and she blushed when she realized the way he was looking at her. 

 _He looks adorable._ Pearl thought embarassingly, but kept that thought to herself. She started to ride his cock. She was so slender he could see the bulge in her lower abdomen where he was inside of her.

Pearl moaned as she rode him, her hands grasping the blankets as she did so. Lars worked up the courage to put his hands around her slender hips. He felt himself about ready to release again. He continued to hold tightly onto her as she rode him. Just as he thought he was about to release she bent down and kissed him roughly again. Lars was momentarily shocked again, but couldn’t help it as he released inside of her, trying to stifle his moan but failed as it came out as a loud whimper only slightly muffled by her own mouth. He really did not like the sound he made since it made him feel weak. She made him feel weak. Pearl sat back up and frowned at him and looked away looking slightly disgusted.

“Oh… I forgot there would be a… wet...sticky… part… That makes you slightly less adorable.” Pearl grimaced and put a hand over her mouth realizing that the last part she said just slipped out. Lars just looked at her uncomfortably.

“I wonder how Peridot dealt with this… hmm.” Pearl added quickly.

 _Was that all she was phased with?_ Lars thought to himself annoyed. 

Lars didn’t even know if she orgasmed since everything she did was so much more downplayed than compared to Peridot. Pearl slid herself off of him and grimaced again as she felt his semen ooze out of her. Pearl took her hand and slicked some of it off of her, looking at some of it disgustingly before wiping it on the bed sheets in disgust.

“Use these.” Lars said slightly annoyed, handing her a box of tissues.

“Ah, thank you.” Pearl said gratefully as she tried cleaning herself up the best she could

“Why did you do this..?” Lars asked hesitantly.

“Hmm? Oh, well, Peridot made it sound nice and, I suppose it was alright… minus that sticky...mess.” Pearl said awkwardly, not being able to focus on anything else except for that. 

 _She supposed it was alright_? Lars thought frustratingly. 

Lars looked at Pearl with disappointment, but she did not notice it. He reached out to touch her arm gently, but she flinched back involuntarily.

“Oh, did you need something?” Pearl asked nervously.

All of a sudden he wished Peridot wouldn't have left so fast. All of a sudden this “thing" with Pearl didn't feel so good anymore.  

Lars wanted Pearl to lay back down next to him so he could hold her in his arms and for her to look at him with that fascination she had earlier. But he didn't really want to say that. Pearl got dressed quickly and started to leave.

“Uh, are we… going to do this again?” Lars asked somewhat hopefully. He wanted more of her affection for some strange unknown reason. Pearl looked back at him surprised.

“I suppose… we could.” Pearl looked like she was deep in thought  before hurrying out the door. She walked out to Peridot pacing around the main area of the ship. Peridot hurriedly ran up to Pearl.

“Did you…?” Peridot asked, hoping that her answer would be 'no'. 

Pearl looked back at Peridot annoyed and turned her nose toward the air.

“That is none of your business.” Pearl said before walking off.

“What?! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!” Peridot yelled after her.

Peridot grumbled some insults about Pearl to herself before she ran into Lars’ bedroom where she saw him in bed, still naked. He was surprised that Peridot came running back inside his room after what was obviously an intimate encounter with Pearl.

“W-what?!” Lars started to say but Peridot tackled him with a hug.

“I should've never told that grouchy old clod to do that with you, ugh I'm such an idiot. No, I'm the clod!” Peridot yelled hopelessly.

Lars looked at her surprised he rubbed his eyes to get rid of any moisture that may or may not had just been there.

“Oh my stars, were you crying?! This is all my fault! Oh, I'm so terrible at interacting on this planet!” Peridot wailed and snuggled up to him.

Lars looked down at her too shocked and confused to ask anything about her behavior, so he just asked for something he needed,

“Uh, Peridot… can you… stay here… tonight? I just want... to hold you…”

***


	3. What Can I Do (For You?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of cringe magic for this chapter. Apologies ensue.

Today Lars decided to follow Pearl into her room. He somehow managed to stumble in seemingly unnoticed before the door closed. After momentarily feeling proud of himself he quickly looked around nervously for Pearl. Lars observed the elaborate pedestals and waterfalls scattered neatly around her room, nearly being transfixed until he heard a voice pipe up from behind him.

“What are you doing here?” Pearl asked suspiciously.

Lars jumped in surprise, turned around and looked at her apologetically, embarrassed and slightly ashamed of being caught so quick.

“I, uh… Never got to ask you…” Lars tried to say, but the words wouldn’t come out.

Pearl gave him a curious yet annoyed look.

“I wanted you to stay!” Lars blurted out before covering his mouth, not meaning to say that thought out loud. 

Pearl looked at him in embarrassment before looking away, blushing slightly.

“Oh…” Pearl said, not sounding surprised, but not sounding disgusted either. 

Lars now realized just how much of an idiot he must look like to her. Pearl walked up to Lars and looked him right in the eyes before she started to talk.

"I just don’t understand you humans someti-" Pearl tried saying, but was interrupted by Lars pulling her into a kiss.

Pearl found herself in a state of shock, but quickly returned the kiss passionately, but just as quickly as it started, she broke it, stepping back in a flustered and worried stupor.

“Again? Here? Now?!” Pearl exclaimed in disbelief.

“I just… really liked how you acted toward me yesterday when we were alone…” Lars said, rubbing his arm, looking away nervously again.

Pearl looked back at him curiously, but had a bit more of an understanding now. 

“Oh, so… you just want… affection? I see…” Pearl mumbled.

Lars looked back at her questioningly, still extremely nervous and hesitant to make any more sudden comments or moves. He supposed that it wasn't completely out of the question that she just used him for that one time genuinely out of pure curiosity, but he liked to think that wasn't the case.

“I… suppose I could try to be… affectionate.” Pearl said hesitantly, weighing the last word in her mind.

Pearl walked back up to him and kissed him once again before deciding to lead him to a hidden room within her already seemingly hidden room. Lars wondered momentarily how many rooms there could possibly be in such a place. 

“I never really used this space much except to think and make sure that I was… completely… alone. Gems don’t need to sleep but... “ Pearl trailed off but was interrupted by Lars pulling her into another kiss and leading her over to the overly ornate bed that matches the rest of her decor found within her strange fanciful room..

Pearl stopped momentarily once they were lying on the bed.

“Couldn't you do this with Peridot?” Pearl asked curiously.

Lars flinched and looked to the side, embarrassed and a bit ashamed by that question. He didn't know how to explain it to her that she liked them both in their own separate ways, but he secretly craved her domination and maturity more at the moment.

“I-I like that you're more… mature.” Lars mumbled.

“Oh!” Pearl said as his answer had made sense.

Lars sighed in relief. Apparently it was something she liked to hear. Also a part of him felt as if he took advantage of Peridot for her ignorance, and that she was genuinely just thankful to see his ship, and was not actually interested in… Lars shook those thoughts away. Peridot didn’t even meet him until yesterday.

“And I like it when you… dominate… me.” Lars added, burning bright red with even more embarrassment.

Pearl looked at him wide eyed before laughing.

“Oh, I don't do that! Do I?” Pearl asked curiously.

Lars couldn't reply since he couldn't believe he had said it in the first place.

“How do I dominate you? I do no such thing.” Pearl stated as-a-matter-of-fact.

“I just want you to do whatever you want with me.” Lars replied unable to look her in the eyes.

Pearl blushed again. 

Well, if that were the case I would make you leave me alone. Pearl thought, annoyed, but decided that wasn't what Lars actually meant by that statement. 

“I-I think I like you…” Lars mumbled.

Pearl froze, looking back at him awkwardly with discomfort. 

“W-what’s wrong?” Lars stammered.

“Well, you're not exactly… my type.” Pearl replied hesitantly.

Lars looked floored before replying. 

“But you seemed super into me yesterday!” Lars protested.

“Oh, well… I think it was... the pink." Pearl said feeling flustered.

Lars looked at her with watery eyes before wrapping his arms around her.

“Uh… there, there.” Pearl said, feeling like she had been put in a very awkward situation and lightly patted his back.

Pearl didn't think she could give him what he needed.

How pathetic, Lars thought to himself sadly.

The two were just sitting here hugging awkwardly on the bed. Lars let go of her and looked at her sadly. It felt like she wasn't even trying. Lars leaned back into her and kissed her again. Pearl sat there wide eyed, unresponsive for a moment. Pearl finally understood that he was telling the truth about… liking… her.

Lars pulled back disappointed until she surprised him by pulling him back into a kiss. It was his turn to be in shock, and before he could react she pushed him down on the bed so that she was on top of him. Before he could get a word in she locked lips with him again. Lars could feel his pants tightening underneath her as his erection started.

“Oh, I forgot I have to deal with… that…” Pearl mumbled, sitting up straight at the strange feeling of him becoming aroused under her.

Lars didn't know what she was so annoyed about. She seemed to enjoy riding him last time…

“Getting all of that stuff out felt like it took forever....” Pearl added hesitantly.

Oh, so it was that she didn't like. Lars thought.

“I don’t have to… you know…” Lars tried to explain, but was too flustered to do so.

“Are you sure?” Pearl asked concerningly, mostly for herself.

“Yeah…” Lars said only half-knowingly. Lars thought he could always tell her to get off if he was about to cum, to his own disappointment.

“I guess that solves that, then.” Pearl said happily, but Lars wanted a release bad. It took everything he had to only pleasure her. 

 

....


	4. You Don't Even Know Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringe alert ensues.

Lars left Pearl’s room and snuck out of her seemingly over-shared house feeling anxious and still partially aroused. However, he was able to force himself to leave now that his excitement levels had climbed back down. Lars made his way back to his ship, and headed straight to his room. When he opened the door he was met with yet another surprise. 

“Peridot?! What're you doing..?” Lars started to ask.

“I've been staying here since you've been gone. I hope you don't mind! I just like it here so much!” Peridot said giddily. 

Also, with the destruction of the barn I really need a place to stay... Peridot thought to herself.

Lars eyed Peridot curiously as she closed her eyes and gleefully hugged herself on his bed. She was wearing a little yellow dress and she looked quite cute. All restraint left him at this point as he walked over and pinned her down on the bed.

“Oh, uh… greetings. I've missed you too?” Peridot said blushing with a nervous laugh.

“I… need you.” Lars said, burying his head into her chest

“Oh, uh, okay!” Peridot said happily and helpfully. 

Peridot decided that she would tell Lars later about how she… felt… She hoped he liked the clothing she picked out. She had worn this dress once before and liked it a lot. She was still new to wearing different outfits. quite regularly. 

Lars started to take off his clothes and Peridot hesitantly slid her dress off. She thought that he was acting a little strange, but decided to shrug it off for the time being. When Peridot finally finished taking all of her articles of clothing off he pushed her back down on the bed, holding her down by the arms.

“O-oh, um… L-Lars you're being a bit rough.” Peridot said timidly. 

But Lars ignored her as he eyed her body up and down. He put his mouth on one of her nipples and played around with it using his tongue until he got a positive reaction out of her, then he bit it.

“Ouch! That really, really hurts!” Peridot sniffed.

Lars smirked at her in response.

“Well, that'll teach you to sneak into people's rooms when they aren't there.” Lars said teasingly.

Peridot frowned. He started playing with her other nipple with his tongue before doing the same thing that one. Peridot hissed in response.

“Okay! I get it! I won't stay in your room while you're not here!” Peridot pleaded. “C-can you stop holding my arms so tight and biting me?!” She asked desperately. 

“I don’t don’t know, it doesn't seem like you've learned your lesson…” Lars said teasingly again.

Peridot looked at him worringly. Lars continued to look at her with a sly smirk. Peridot was really easy to overpower. He decided the only other thing he was going to do to her was fuck her a little rough and then be done with her. Pearl had regretfully left him needing more and Peridot just happened to be available. Lars let go of Peridot’s arms and she backed up a bit. He forced her legs open and drug her back up close to him.

“You can go once I'm done.” Lars said annoyed.

Peridot continued to look at him nervously, slightly scared by his sour mood.

Lars stuck his cock into her quick and held onto her hips so he could thrust himself into herhard and deep. Peridot whimpered at the end of each of his thrusts. Since she was so short her other parts were quite small when she morphed them. 

“L-Lars that r-really hurts.” Peridot said breathily, but his grip just tightened on her hips.

“I'll be done soon.” Lars commented.

Lars grinded into her harder and harder the closer he felt like he was going to cum. It wouldn't take much since it wasn't long since his last encounter with Pearl. Peridot continued to whimper sadly.

“I l-love you… “ Lars stammered and Peridot looked up at him hopefully for a moment.

“Pearl!” Lars moaned as he released.

Peridot lied there limp with sadness and disappointment . Lars snapped out of his euphoria quickly and realized what he had just said.

“Peridot! I mean…” Lars said flustered.

Lars looked at her worried, still on top of her before hesitantly sliding off and laying down next to her. Peridot looked away and was still whimpering and crying slightly.

“Peridot I… didn’t mean to say that. I mean… I'm sorry, we only just met and I-" Lars tried saying,  stumbling over his words. 

“W-whats wrong with you?!”  Peridot cried out finally. 

Lars couldn’t say anything. Peridot quickly got her clothing back on before running out of the room, off of the ship and onto the beach. It didn't take long until she ran into Pearl, who looked less than interested in seeing Peridot.

“You!” Peridot yelled.

Pearl looked at her curiously and wide eyed.

“This is all your fault! You stupid pearl!” Peridot snapped.

Pearl looked back at her wide eyed and confused for a moment before realizing her attire and where she har just came from. Pearl smirked.

“If I recall, you told me that I should… try it out for myself.” Pearl said in a sly tone.

Peridot looked at her in frustration, not being able to say anything before storming off, crying.

“Peridot, come back, I'm sorry!” Lars yelled from nearby, chasing after her. He only glanced at Pearl momentarily while running after Peridot.

Did he just…  ignore me? Pearl thought shockingly. 

Pearl had the urge to give him some of that weird… affection he wanted, but she was out of luck with him chasing after Peridot.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Lol Lol Lol - I told you to read at your own risk. 
> 
> Next chapterrr… Will Pearl try it for herself? Ha


End file.
